


All of the pieces are on the board and you're lining them up to my advantage

by crushing83



Series: Bullets and Blades [14]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is reincarnated, Bard lives many lives, Crossover, M/M, Modern AU, Owen having strange dreams, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Thranduil considering a life of crime, Thranduil has a daughter too, a member of Dom's team is an elf, a member of Dom's team is half-elven, a member of Owen's team is an elf, bad things happen to elves, filling the gaps before FF6, half-elven Letty, playing it fast and loose with Fast & Furious canon, playing it fast and loose with Tolkien's mythology, poor use of elvish, pre-Furious 6, somehow Thranduil finds him every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: Thranduil watches Owen choreograph some of his master plan.
Relationships: Bard of Laketown/Thranduil, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Owen Shaw/Thranduil, Past Bard of Laketown/Thranduil
Series: Bullets and Blades [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/253471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	All of the pieces are on the board and you're lining them up to my advantage

**Author's Note:**

> _WHOOPS._ So. I forgot the movie had title cards at certain locations. I've been operating under the assumption that it was not-Rota-but-actually-Rota and didn't have a movie name. I'm going to continue with that assumption, because… well, because I don't want to go back and change things.

Thranduil sighed and flipped his small knife blade out of his handle. It swung into position, locking with a soft  _ click; _ he pushed the button underneath it and flipped it back into hiding. Back and forth, he continued to play with the small man-made weapon, all the while keeping his ears trained on the conversation between Owen and Cipher in the back of their current hideaway. 

Not much had changed since visiting Daehûbel—but, at the same time, everything had changed. While Thranduil was processing the reunion with Bellasiel, Owen had become more driven; he spent hours every day looking into possible elements for their plans and, after a week, he brought the team together in a house between Potsdam and Berlin to help him with that endeavour. He'd become a man possessed and only pointed looks from Vegh or murmured words from Thranduil could tempt him away from his work. 

_ "I'm going after the pieces for myself because I need it for a job," _ Owen said. His words were muffled by the door but Thranduil could hear him clearly enough.  _ "If, at the end of that job, you still want it, you can have it. For a price." _

Whatever Cipher said in response must have infuriated him, because Owen chuckled the tight, dangerous laugh that Thranduil associated with his displeasure. 

He met Vegh's gaze and flicked out the knife blade again. 

_ "I don't run a thrift shop, Cipher," _ Owen said, his voice taking on a growl.  _ "I don't expect top dollar, but that wouldn't even cover half of my equipment for the jobs." _

Vegh snorted when Thranduil snapped the blade back into its handle.

_ "As you want to benefit from my risk, I think I can ask any price I want!" _ Owen barked in response to Cipher's muffled words. 

Thranduil winced. 

_ "Try it,"  _ he dared her.

After a shake of her head, Vegh sighed and settled down in front of the map she'd been studying. Thranduil commiserated with her; Owen's mood had been turning fiercer (and darker) since they left Daehûbel. He suspected it had something to do with the memories that did not belong to him and that persisted to trickle into his thoughts and dreams; their conversations on the subject had seemed fine, but Thranduil worried more every time he pondered it. He had not fully considered the toll Bard's memories were taking on Owen's mind—physically or mentally. To help counteract the thoughts weighing on Owen, Thranduil tried to keep their conversations focused on the present, on  _ Owen, _ but the very fact that Thranduil was an elf and not a man made that an impossible goal to achieve in full. 

Thranduil shook his head, too, and flicked the knife again.

A large, meaty hand clamped down on his wrist. Calmly and cooly, Thranduil turned his head and levelled a flat glare at Oakes. 

"Knock it off," Oakes barked. 

With more strength than he was sure Oakes assumed he possessed, Thranduil wrenched his arm free of his grasp and flicked the knife shut. Oakes opened his mouth, to cuss or shout, no doubt, and Thranduil placed the knife on the table. 

"Do not presume to order me around," Thranduil said. "You are  _ not _ the boss of me." 

"No, that's Shaw, huh?" Oakes said, leering at him. "A pretty little side piece. He tells you when to spread your legs and you just—"

Thranduil moved efficiently. With one fist to his chin, Oakes was dazed enough for Thranduil to stand, grab Oakes' arm, and flip him onto the floor. He put his boot-clad foot down upon Oakes' neck, but he did not put his weight into the gesture. 

"Enough," Thranduil said, keeping his voice seemingly calm. "I do not have to explain myself to you. I have been lenient long enough, but if you continue to push the issue, I will fight back. I am more than capable of ending someone like you." 

"Everything all right here?" Owen asked. 

Thranduil lifted his head. Denlinger and Adolfson were glaring at him; Klaus and Ivory were observing the scene quietly and seemingly calmly. Vegh was smirking. Owen seemed a little amused, too, judging by the sparkle in his eyes. 

"A difference of opinion," Thranduil said. He pressed down slightly on Oakes' throat. "I expect it to be settled." 

"Geroff!" Oakes struggled to shout. 

As soon as Owen nodded, Thranduil stepped away from Oakes. The gesture was not lost on Oakes, who turned away from Owen once he was on his feet again. 

"Let's take that energy and channel it into our next mission," Owen suggested. 

Adolfson's stormy expression cleared. "We've got a job?" 

Owen nodded again. "We're gathering some components that several organisations would prefer we do not combine," he explained. "Cipher will commission the work, at a small discount, because I have need of the device first—but don't worry, we're all getting paid a comfortable amount." 

As Vegh predicted, the men seemed pleased by the news. 

He held up a stack of plastic envelopes. "Berlin, Moscow, London, Rota," he said. "Once we hit Berlin and Moscow, they'll realise what we're doing, so London and Rota will need at least two contingencies. I'm bringing in another driver, a woman from Braga's team, and I may bring someone else, too, one of Vegh's former colleagues, to assist with any complications. 

"We should also plan to mine the locations for data, when possible," he continued. "So, look at the information I've provided, start working it out. Tonight, we'll hear suggestions, tomorrow, we prepare." 

As soon as Owen dropped the envelopes on the table, they descended. 

"Vegh, Kendall? With me," Owen instructed. 

Vegh nodded and stood. Thranduil followed her and Owen out of the main room. They waited until they were alone in the smaller room Owen had used to make his calls before saying anything. 

"Did she agree to your terms?" Vegh asked. 

"We'll steal the components and build the device," Owen replied. "I had to concede that one of her men can join us when we use it, so he can take possession of it as soon as we're done." 

Vegh shrugged. "Would have been ideal to keep it, in case they were able to power back up before we can leave, but… if it has to be done," she said. 

"Agreed," Owen said. 

Thranduil frowned. "This may be… naïve of me to ask," he said. "But, is it not possible that there are more than one of each component, in each place? Or… can we reverse engineer the pieces once they are in our possession?" 

"I don't know," Owen said. "If there are multiples in each place, I see no problem with taking them all." 

"I could call Caramiriel and ask what it would take to scan and study each piece," Vegh suggested. 

"Good. Let them know we'll have news for them in a couple days, too, while you're at it?" 

"Yes, sir," she said. 

Owen snorted. With a tilt of his head, he dismissed her; he put his hands on Thranduil's hips as soon as they were alone. 

"I really do enjoy watching you put Oakes in his place," he murmured. 

Thranduil smirked. "Fortunately for you, he requires correction more than once," he said. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Owen's lips. "Now, how can I help?" 

"Well, you could take Deckard's call when he finds out what I've agreed to do," Owen joked. 

"He's going to be furious?" Thranduil asked. 

"Likely. He hates Cipher. Not sure about the full story there, but… yeah, they do not get on," he explained. "I'm not wild about her, either. She's brilliant, of course, and she can strategise with the best of us, but she is unpredictable and more secretive than me, and she will sacrifice good, hired help so long as she gets what she wants." 

"You don't consider these people family," Thranduil said. 

"You are the only one for whom I would scorch the earth," Owen agreed. "But, I would do everything possible to keep Vegh on my roster." 

"High praise," Thranduil murmured. 

After a brief nod, Owen sighed and shook his head. "Oakes is treading on thin ice," he muttered. "We may need contingencies for him." 

"What about Hicks?" Thranduil asked, not because he was jealous but because he was curious if Owen had reached out to her again. "Is she joining us on this?" 

"Already reached out. She's being stationed in Europe next week, some special event, all hands on deck, so it should be easy for her to get on our case." 

Thranduil nodded. "Good… good. While God's Eye can tell you where Hobbs is, Hicks may be able to give you an indication of what is on his mind if she is well-placed," he said. He put his hands on Owen's shoulders and squeezed gently. "What can I do for you?" 

"As my pretty side piece?" Owen teased. 

"As any piece you'd like," Thranduil murmured. 

Even though his eyes darkened at the prospect of having Thranduil at his mercy, he only took a small, brief kiss. "Let's go for a drive tonight, love," he said. "You and me and the open road." 

"That sounds excellent," Thranduil agreed. 

Owen's smile lit up his face, taking away the strain of their recent days and activities. "Good. Now, go out there and show Oakes and Adolfson that you are more strategic than both of them put together," he instructed. 

"Yes, sir," Thranduil whispered. 

He pressed another kiss to Owen's lips and sauntered away. 

&&&

"Christ," Owen muttered, looking down at his ringing phone. 

Thranduil paused in his task of brushing his hair and looked across the bed at him. "Cipher?" he inquired. 

Owen shook his head. "Worse." 

"Ah. Your brother," Thranduil guessed. 

After a nod, Owen accepted the call and placed the device at the side of his head. "Hello, Deck," he said in a falsely cheerful voice. "What can I do—"

_ "You're working for  _ Cipher?!  _ What did I tell you about that snake?!" _

Owen snorted. "That she is not to be trifled with," he replied. "And I am not. What I am doing is procuring certain items that, when I am finished with them, she may be interested to have. Since this is a personal project, I expect to pay my crew out of my own pocket, and her cash is as good as anyone else's to offset those costs." 

_ "Ugh. This is for the bed warmer, isn't it?" _

"No, it's not, Deckard. It's for getting rid of Petty once and for all," Owen said, his voice, somehow, remaining calm. "And that should be something you're interested in, too, since he's convinced you need to be taken out." 

_ "Brother, c'mon. What on earth could that pointy-eared bastard do for you that isn't—" _

Thranduil rolled his eyes. He wished Deckard would be more creative in his insults. 

Apparently, Owen did not like his choice of words, either. 

"Watch it," he barked. "You don't know what's at play. For once, you can't see more than a fraction of the board. I've got this under control." 

_ "I can't believe you're taking  _ their  _ side over mine," _ Deckard muttered, sounding put out and jealous to Thranduil's ears on the other side of the bed. 

"It's not about sides, not like that," Owen said, his voice softening. He sighed. "Deck, knowing you, you signed up for the experiment. I know enough about what they're trying to do to guess. They told you they'd make you faster and stronger, yeah? And you couldn't resist. 

"I'm not saying what they may have put you through is right or good, but you probably volunteered. These people did not," he continued, not stopping when Deckard tried to interrupt. "They've been abused and tortured for decades. They're still being pursued. Of course they lashed out at their jailors. Wouldn't you?"

_ "So, what? You're going good guy on me?"  _

Owen chuckled. "Hardly. I'm doing this because they're allies we should both want to have in the future. They might help us if we help them—in spite of your feelings towards them. I'm not doing this for any potential karma points," he replied. 

Deckard sighed loudly enough that Thranduil could hear him. Then, he said,  _ "Fine. But, I'm sending Jah to you, no arguments."  _

After his own eye roll, Owen said, "You already have Denlinger here, spying on me. You need Jah, too?" 

_ "He's there for my peace of mind, same as Jah will be,"  _ Deckard replied. 

"Fine. But if I catch either of them listening at keyholes, they're gone—at the least," Owen stipulated before ending the call. 

He sighed and flopped down onto the mattress. Thranduil set down his hairbrush and put his hand on Owen's chest. In response, Owen moved his hand there, too, and tangled their fingers together. 

"I am sorry, Owen," Thranduil whispered. 

"What for?"

He frowned down at Owen. "In helping me protect my family, I am putting you at odds with yours," he said. "I did not fully appreciate the trouble I've placed on your—"

"Stop, stop, don't say that," Owen interrupted, his voice a quiet murmur. "We've talked about it enough. I don't need an apology." 

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "And if I wish to give one anyway?"

Owen's lips twitched into a small smile. "There are better things you can do with your mouth," he teased. 

Caught off-guard by Owen's comment, Thranduil chuckled. He moved enough so that he could lounge alongside Owen; he leaned in enough so that he could kiss Owen. They both sighed, at almost the same time, and Thranduil was pleased to see Owen was smiling more broadly when their kisses ended. 

"Something like that, perhaps?" Thranduil asked. 

"Maybe," Owen murmured. 

Feeling amorous was better than feeling guilty, for Thranduil, or feeling frustrated, for Owen, so Thranduil shifted a bit lower and pressed his lips against Owen's neck. Owen tipped his head off to the side, granting Thranduil access to the rest of that strong, elegant expanse of flesh. Taking advantage of that generosity, Thranduil added little licks and nibbles along the particularly sensitive places he'd already located; every time Owen hummed or sighed, Thranduil rewarded him with a kiss in the same place that had spurred him to respond in that way. 

"Are you staying in here tonight?" Thranduil asked. 

Owen turned enough to kiss Thranduil's forehead. "We're all doubled up—except for Vegh, who will have Tauriel and Letty with her in a few days," he said. "Unless you want me to sleep with Klaus and—"

"No, no, here is much better," Thranduil quickly decided. "Do you want to go shower and prepare for bed while I prepare for something… more entertaining?" 

"I'd rather stay and watch those preparations, if it's all the same to you." 

Thranduil smirked and kissed him again. 

The mood was quiet and unhurried between them. Owen's usual drive seemed to be banked, temporarily, so Thranduil drew out the kisses and savoured the meandering path their moment was taking. It was gentle and slow; Thranduil could not remember the last time he simply kissed for the sake of kissing and he enjoyed it for the sense of closeness it gave him. 

Owen rolled towards him, setting Thranduil back on his side. After brushing his nose against Thranduil's nose, he leaned in for a kiss. He sucked on Thranduil's lower lip, released it, and nuzzled noses again. 

"How do you do this?" Owen asked. 

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You've lived all this time," he said. "I'll live for a small fraction of your time. Bard, and… all of us. We've only lived for a blink, compared to you. You find us, love us, lose us—"

"Is this what you've been thinking about while you compose your symphony?" Thranduil asked. 

"Some of it," Owen admitted. 

Thranduil sighed and settled alongside Owen's body. As one hand propped up his head, his other settled over Owen's heart. He remembered his initial concern, about Bard's time passing quickly, about being afraid he might not survive Bard's death; he remembered how close he came to not surviving Bard's death, were it not for the forest and the reincarnations of Bard's soul. In their early days, Thranduil had struggled with the passage of time and had forced himself to learn that time could pass too quickly for a mortal. Even in that time, after so many centuries, he still struggled with that lesson. 

"Like I said before, Bard melted the ice around my heart. A task many thought would be impossible, but he achieved it," Thranduil conceded. "And… and, every reincarnation I have encountered, in some way, has made the ice nearly impossible to return." 

"But—"

"The grief of losing any one of you is… devastating," he continued. "I retreat to the shadows and I pull out all my trinkets and tangible memories, and I wallow in my feelings. I… well, I'm sure it is quite depressing to witness, but no one ever gets to see me in those days." 

"You have a place to hide?"

"What some might call an old family estate although it's small," Thranduil murmured. "Hidden in the hills. Someday, I can see taking you there." 

"Really?" 

Thranduil nodded. He could see taking Owen there. He might regret it after Owen's passing, but he sensed Owen would appreciate both the respite from the world and the trust it would require. Even Thranduil could see the appeal in adding some joy to that collection of rooms. 

"The grief of losing my love has always hurt, but, as I realised with Bard, the grief of never having that love would be far worse," Thranduil said, rubbing his hand over Owen's chest. "The grief of losing you, I fear it will undo me. But, Owen… knowing  _ you, _ having you in my life helping me bear my burdens and sharing in my truth… I will never regret it. Love is a double-edged blade, it heals and hurts—but it often heals more than it hurts." 

Owen nodded. His own hand found its way to Thranduil's hip during their kissing; as Thranduil talked, it migrated to his back and became a steady, reassuring weight. 

"I'm really the first to know the truth, since Bard?" 

"The whole truth," Thranduil confirmed. "And anything else you wish to know, I will tell you. I suspect some of them thought I had some sort of magic or illusion, but lives are not always so long that the appearance of age becomes an issue. The others never asked and I never wanted to tell them." 

He nodded again. Then, he huffed and closed his eyes. "It's ridiculous to be insecure about this—"

"No, it is not," Thranduil insisted. "Owen, it is… well, I cannot fathom it, truthfully, except in the way that I am living it. You've learned I've been with reincarnations of the same soul, over and over, and that you are one of them. Anyone would struggle with that—or any of the other truths that come with it. I struggle with it, too, in a different way, because I don't understand it." 

"I… this is new to me, caring about someone so much," Owen admitted, his voice nearly a whisper. "And… aside from the weirdness, I… I worry about you, after me." 

Unbidden, Thranduil's eyes filled with tears. "I worry about you, with me," he whispered. "And, I know I will be inconsolable after you. So much so that I often pretend you are indestructible so I don't have to consider it." 

He leaned across the short space between them and kissed Owen. 

"When I die, promise me you'll go to Daehûbel or somewhere else and live with your people," Owen whispered. "At least for a while. So I know you won't be alone." 

"Owen…" 

"I get you have your rituals, but I'd feel better knowing you're with people who can protect you when I can't," he said. 

Thranduil nodded and stole another kiss from Owen's lips. "Then,  _ meleth nîn, _ you must promise me that you will live a long life so I do not have to break that vow by seeking revenge for your death," he whispered.

"I'll do my best," Owen said. 

Thranduil smiled. Owen's best was very, very good; he knew Owen could not guarantee them a long life full of love and adventure, but he also knew Owen would do everything he could to ensure they had as much time as possible. 

_ "Ned i postog a nin, ni bant,"  _ Thranduil murmured as he snuggled into Owen as close as he could reach. 

As if he understood the words, Owen hummed his agreement and kissed the top of Thranduil's head. 

&&&

Once Letty and Tauriel joined them, they began planning in earnest. 

Hicks was in Brussels, conducting some sort of liaison meeting with other agencies and officers of similar rank; there was some sort of event being planned, six months ahead of schedule, and she had weaseled her way onto the American team so she could access the information Owen required, as per their platonic (although sometimes flirtatious, much to Thranduil's mild annoyance) business arrangement. Conversations with Caramiriel placed Hobbs in Brazil and Petty in California. Galion and Bellasiel assured Thranduil that they would be able to travel to Spain within a day, with the appropriate notice, and they would assist in any way they could (along with anyone else willing to join them). Owen was in his element, coordinating details and fielding questions from his team as they schemed and plotted. 

Jah arrived, integrated himself, and their plans continued to develop. 

Thranduil did contribute, in whatever area he could be of assistance, but he preferred to sit back and watch Owen conduct his business. Bard had been unfamiliar with battle; his previous and personal fights had been stealthily conducted, rarely caught until the deed was long since done with no proof to corroborate his guilt, although he'd caught on quickly enough during the battle in front of the mountain. Owen, though, was completely in his element from the moment they started to plot their missions. There were a couple military men between Bard and Owen, but they'd been soldiers, through and through, and they were used to following orders; they could give rudimentary commands, but they could not design the board upon which the pieces would be moved. 

He hated comparing his soulmate's variations. It wasn't fair to any of them. Bard had been his first (although, some days, Thranduil wondered if there had been others before him and he'd missed them by remaining so isolated), and he'd saved Thranduil from loneliness and despair; Bard held a place of prominence for chipping away at the defenses around Thranduil's heart and for loving him so thoroughly in ways Thranduil had never even imagined possible. Cadoc had eased the pain of missing Bard, once Thranduil had gotten over the shock of him, and every other reincarnation had helped him in some way. 

But, as he'd said to Owen before, he'd been drifting through the years. Loving and grieving in almost equal measure and paying attention to little else in the world, Thranduil knew he'd been nearly asleep even though he'd been an attentive friend, lover, and partner. Owen had awoken something within him; he spoke to the long buried pieces of his personality and he made Thranduil want to fight for the first time in a very, very long time. 

So, while he wanted to take action, he was also content to sit back and watch Owen. He was used to waiting; he could wait for the right time to act. 

"Kendall?" 

He blinked and forced his gaze from Owen's hands to his face. "Yes, Shaw?" he asked. 

"Are we boring you?" 

Thranduil smirked. "Hardly. I was considering how you intend to get from the storage facility to the server room without anyone realising you're trespassing on their property," he replied. 

Owen smirked back at him and arched an eyebrow. "Any suggestions?" 

Fluidly, Thranduil rose to a standing position and surveyed everything on the table and tablets. He saw the point Adolfson had chosen for his lookout; he saw where Klaus, Letty, and Owen would infiltrate the warehouse that kept their item safe. They had more than enough people to hit both places at the same time, because only Ivory, Vegh, and Thranduil would be responsible for packing and demolishing the house they'd been using. That left Oakes, Denlinger, Tauriel, and Jah… 

"Tori is best placed to scale the building and slip inside," Thranduil said. "She can do so without leaving a trace. If Jah could do a comparable job, he could accompany her into the server room, with Oakes and Denlinger to watch and to help with their escape—as well as to check that the connections they place are operating properly." 

While his smirk faded, Owen's eyes darkened and glittered as he met Thranduil's gaze. They stared at each other for a brief moment, before Owen looked at Tauriel. 

"Can you do it?" 

She picked up a photograph of the building. Its surface seemed to be mostly smooth concrete and glass; however, the vertical stripes of brick meant for decoration would provide handholds. She knew that better than Thranduil would know that, since she was the one to convince him to scale the occasional building. 

"Yeah. If I can find a similar building tomorrow, I can practice tomorrow night," she said as she nodded and tossed the photograph back onto the table. 

"Jah?"

"Where would we put the anchors, and  _ how _ would we—"

"No anchors," Tauriel said, arching her eyebrow as she eyed him. "But, I suppose, if you require them, I can position them on my ascent." 

"No, I can do it," Jah said. 

He looked significantly less sure than Tauriel had, but he did eventually nod and stand firm on the issue. Thranduil gave him enough credit for that. 

"Don't be afraid," Tauriel said, a teasing grin on her lips. "It's only four storeys. Plus, we'll practice." 

Owen snorted and returned to cataloguing everyone's tasks for the following day. Vegh and Thranduil were booking transport for their equipment and teammates; Ivory (and Caramiriel, although Ivory would know nothing of it) would be preparing to monitor law enforcement channels during the operation. Tauriel and Jah needed to find a similar building and climb it after dark. Klaus, Adolfson, Oakes, and Denlinger would be practicing escape routes and taking photographs of all routes to ensure they missed nothing from their satellite footage. 

And Owen would be observing all of their work, while fine-tuning their gear—three new (and odd) vehicles that had arrived by transport truck that day. 

"We still have Moscow and London to sort out," Owen said. "So, look over the specs tomorrow when you get a chance. We'll nail those plans down over the next two days." 

Ivory's tablet beeped with some sort of alert. He looked at the screen and gestured to Owen. Thranduil watched Owen's expression; his eyes widened and one corner of his mouth twitched, so he guessed Owen was somewhere between surprised and pleased. 

"Vegh, Kendall, with me," Owen barked. 

Thranduil shared a look with Vegh and Tauriel, who shrugged, and then he hurried after Owen as he went back to the room he'd claimed as his private office. Once the door was closed behind them, he held out the tablet for Vegh to take. 

"Wow." 

She passed it to Thranduil. 

The headline,  _ $100M Heist Destroys Rio, Reyes' Reign Ends in Car Chase and Shootout, _ was intriguing enough and he quickly skimmed the article. As soon as he got to the mugshot picture of Letty's mate, his eyes, too, widened. 

"Hobbs was there," Owen said. "Ramsey told us he's in Brazil, remember?" 

"So, he's in a spectacular mood, having been unable to stop that rather public heist," Thranduil guessed. "When he sees Letty on any surveillance footage during our vehicular escapades… he will try to find a way to use her or him to his advantage—and we can use his choice to our advantage." 

"And so it begins, love," Owen said, taking the tablet back from him. "We're on the clock now." 

Thranduil smirked. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked. 

"Immensely." 

Vegh snorted. "This is the most fun he's had in years," she said, a teasing tone in her voice. "I'll call Galion, then?" 

Owen nodded. 

As she left them, Owen crossed the space between them and kissed Thranduil's lips. 

"Soon, soon," he promised. "We'll get this show on the road within the next few days. Berlin, Moscow, London, Rota, and then we fight for our freedom." 

"And, then… perhaps, a small vacation?" Thranduil suggested. "Maybe to my hideaway, where no one can easily reach us."

After another kiss, Owen nodded. "Anywhere you want," he promised. 

Thranduil murmured something ridiculously romantic about only wanting to be by his side, which made him blush (even after so many years and romances) and made Owen grin. While he was nervous about the tasks ahead of them, he was also excited; ever since Tauriel brought him that devastating news of their kin, he'd oscillated between fear, anger, guilt, and the feelings of joy and desire that Owen inspired in him. He was worried about Owen, in addition to those feelings, since he'd mentioned his concerns pertaining to Bard's memories in his dreams and waking moments, and he was terrified something would happen to them or to Vegh or Tauriel while doing the work. However, the solidifying of their plans and the preparations for action were also exciting and reassuring in equal measure. They were finally fighting back—and Thranduil was, surprisingly (to him), hungry for that fight. 

He only hoped it wouldn't cost him everything he'd gained in his most recent life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Meleth nîn = My love  
> Ned i postog a nin, ni bant = When you rest besides me, I am complete


End file.
